Kuroshitsuji: Book of Memories (RESUBIDO)
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Michelle Trancy es una noble que lo ha perdido todo, su fortuna, su mansión, su futuro bebé, su nodriza y su amado novio, Alois Trancy. La única opción que le queda es suicidarse, pero no piensa que al hacerlo se convertiría en shinigami, y se encontraría con demonios, más shinigamis, dramas amorosos, tipos extraños, y por supuesto, aventura y locuras por doquier. Advertencia: Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Discleamer 1: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, sólo los Oc son propiedad mía.**

 ** **Disclaimer 2: Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.****

 ** **Disclaimer 3: Esto se ha resubido con el objetivo de corregir errores y cambiar partes****

* * *

Capítulo 1: Esa noble, shinigami

Michelle Trancy estaba ahí, parada frente al espejo, con pastillas en mano, las cuáles una sobredosis causaría la muerte inmediata.

Lo perdió todo, su prometido, la criatura en su vientre, su querida nodriza, y pronto su fortuna y la mansión, ya que su novio no tenía herederos. Como bien se sabe, las mujeres no tenían derecho a heredar en la época. ¿Quién iba a pensar que moriría a los dieciséis años?

Para colmo, hace poco se enteró que es la hermana mayor de Ciel Phantomhive, pero era tanta su rivalidad, que ni siquiera cariño le tenía.

Tan joven, tan hermosa, tan desdichada, y sin razón para seguir viviendo.

Molió las pastillas en un vaso con agua y se las tomó sin pensarlo más, sin querer seguir. Al principio sintió mareos, luego perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, todo esto mientras lloraba amargamente, sin consuelo.

Después de eso todo se fue a negro.

No veía, no sentía ni escuchaba nada...

-Despierte.

Corrección, escuchó unas voces.

-Despierte, Sra. Trancy.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué ha pasado?...- dijo, comenzando a abrir los ojos con dificultad, una gran luz la iluminaba y encandilaba su vista.- ¿Acaso fallé y sigo viva?...

-No señora, usted está muerta.

La chica, que seguía en el suelo algo aturdida, terminó de acostumbrar su vista y se levantó de golpe, sorprendida. ¿Era cierto? ¿Por qué estaba aquí entonces?

-Yo pensaba que morir era reencarnar o ver todo negro, no estar en un salón oscuro, con tipos vestidos de negro- dijo Michelle, ya reincorporándose.

-Esto no es gracioso, usted volvió a renacer gracias a sus pecados, Sra.

-¿Mis pecados?... osea que...

-Sí, por todos sus pecados, está sentenciada a ser shinigami.

-¡¿Shinigami?!

Ahora sí no podía creerlo, ¿un shinigami? ¿Pagar por sus pecados? ¿En qué diablos se había metido ahora?

-El dilema ahora es que, como es una mujer, no podrá asistir a la Academia Shinigami. Tendrá que ser secretaria del Departamento de Recursos Humanos.- la voz del hombre era grave y profunda, seguro lo escuchan a dos kilómetros.

-Sabemos que tiene muchas preguntas, pero se le responderán más adelante.- habló otra voz, menos profunda que la primera.

¿Secretaria por ser mujer?, no señor, eso no lo iba a aceptar, se mató para poder salir de su sufrimiento y de sus problemas, no para meterse en otros.

Y si, al parecer, va a comenzar una "nueva vida", tenía que ser a lo grande, su apellido era Trancy, así que usaría su arma más poderosa:

 **La manipulación.**

Pero... ¿cómo lo haría?

 _"Un shinigami que asiste a la academia se prepara para su servicio, mientras mayor sea el resultado del examen final, más respetado será cuando salga"_.

La chica recordó enseguida las palabras de cierto shinigami Spears, que se había encontrado con él alguna vez en vida, tal parece que podía usar eso a su favor.

-Es extraño que me hayan elegido a mí entre todas las mujeres suicidas de Londres.

-¿Por qué le extraña?

-No lo sé, pero, seguro que cierto hombre me habrá mencionado, ¿no?- sabía que funcionaría, después de todo su prometido, Alois Trancy, le enseñó bien.

-Sí, William.T Spears ha hablado de usted un par de veces.- dijo la voz profunda.

-Y tal vez mencionó mis habilidades en combate.

-Bueno, sí, dijo que sospechaba que era demonio peligroso, pero ya que está aquí, confirmamos que fue humana.- musitó la segunda voz.

¿Peligrosa?, difícil creer eso de Spears.

-¿No cree que mi condena será mejor si hago el servicio a ser una secretaria? ¿O es que la sociedad machista de Inglaterra, o del mundo, también se impone aquí?

-Nosotros no tenemos una sociedad machista, Sra. Trancy.- negación, típico.

-Que las mujeres se dediquen a la secretaria en vez del servicio, sólo por ser mujeres, ¿acaso no es eso machista?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Hacer el servicio, no me parece que pase de ser condesa a una crédula secretaria.

-Yo creo que puede hacer el servicio.- dijo una tercera voz... ¿femenina?

-Agh... está bien, asistirá a la escuela y hará el servicio, pero le advierto que tendrá la misma exigencia que los hombres.

-Entendido, no hay problema, tampoco le pedí que disminuyera la exigencia.

-Llamaremos a Ronald Knox, él será su compañero de clase. Mientras tanto vaya a recepción, le inscribirán y le darán su uniforme.

-Ok.

Y como esperaba, su plan funcionó a la perfección.

Ella siempre fue dominante ante los hombres desde pequeña, tenía claro que la sociedad trataba mal a las mujeres y por eso debía demostrar superioridad, que los hombres eran unos inútiles y no hacían nada bien, de hecho nunca dejó que su "padre" la tocase, aún siendo su favorita entre todos esos niños. Aunque un día fue enamorada por un chico que torció un poco su manera rígida de pensar, ese fue Alois.

Caminó aleatoriamente por un par de pasillos y llegó a la recepción, aún sin saber cómo, luego exigió el formulario de inscripción. La recepcionista no le hizo ningún problema, sólo le extrañó que una mujer asistiera a la escuela, esta le pidió a la novata que llenara sus datos y así lo hizo, después le entregó el uniforme, disculpándose porque era masculino y le recomendó un sastre que quedaba cerca. En eso llegó un joven rubio corriendo muy apresurado.

-Uff... siento la demora...me dijeron que recibiera a un alumno nuevo.- masculló el chico agitado por la carrera.

-Esa soy yo.- dijo la muchacha seria.

El chico abrió muy grandes los ojos y en segundos explotó lanzando carcajadas por bastante rato, diríamos que estaría literalmente muerto de la risa...si ya no lo estuviera.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó la menor algo molesta por la reacción del muchacho.

-¡Eres una mujer!- musitó aún carcajeándose.

-¿Y eso qué?, hay muchas cosas que hacemos las mujeres que los hombres no.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Usar muchos vestidos?- el rubio se reía más todavía.

-Bueno...lo del vestido lo hace cualquiera.- dijo la chica recordando a cierto shinigami rojo.- ¡Tú mismo podrías hacerlo algún día, así que no te burles!

-Ok, ok, _lass*_...creo que me excedí, soy Ronald Knox.- se calmó el rubio y le estiró la mano a la menor.

-Michelle Trancy.- correspondió el gesto la otra, todavía molesta por el chiste.

-Bien, sé que no ha sido la mejor presentación, pero vayamos rápido al sastre, así no llegamos tarde.

-Eso de llegar tarde es una costumbre tuya, ¿eh?

-¿Qué puedo decir?, estoy en la edad festiva.

Agilizaron el paso hasta llegar a la sastrería. Entraron tratando de hacer poco ruido, y Michelle se paró a observar. Era bastante simple su decoración, paredes color avellana con muebles de madera color claro, una plataforma para tomar las medidas de los clientes, probadores, algunos vestidos y una cortina morada. De la misma salió una mujer de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta al lado izquierdo, mucho busto y un par de lentes.

-¡¿Nina Hopkins?!

-¡¿Michelle Trancy?!

-¡Wooooh!-gritaron ambas y se abrazaron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, de hecho casi lo eran. El joven Ronald estaba confundido.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-¡Claro!¡Nina fue mi modista en Londres!- contestó emocionada la menor.

-Espérate… ¿modista? – tenía la idea que la recepcionista le dijo sastre.

-¡La única y experta! Por cierto, la morgue no te ha quitado lo bella. ¿Qué dices ahora que estás viuda?- comentó la sastre de manera coqueta, guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

-Y a ti no te ha quitado lo pervertida- respondió con una gota en la sien.-Oye, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Digamos que un shinigami me dejó entrar~.-canturreó la mujer.

-Pero los humanos y los demonios no pueden entrar a la Dimensión Shinigami- afirmó el rubio aún más confundido.

-Pueden con el permiso de uno, verán, como mi clienta favorita SE SUICIDÓ ESTA MAÑANA.- ironizó.- la sastrería no podía cotizar sus confecciones, así que puse un negocio aquí también.- explicó la modista con un semblante de alegría infinita.

-¿Y no te hicieron problema por eso? ¿O es que te suicidaste también?-preguntó la noble.

-No y no- respondió la mujer.

-Aún no entiendo una cosa... ¿quién la dejó entrar? - preguntó el chico sin salir de la confusión.

-Era un hombre de cabello largo y vestido de rojo, a pesar de "ese detalle", tenía un buen gusto en ropa- describía Nina mientras hacía gestos, pues se sabía que le disgustaba el color.

-Grell Sutcliff/ ¿Grell-senpai? - dijeron ambos menores, uno con el cerebro más revuelto que un tazón de frutiloopies, la otra con asombro y una pizca de fastidio.

-¡Grell-sempai! ¡Satrería! ¡La academia! ¡El proyecto del lunes! ¡Teletubies! - el pobre Ronald entró en un estado vegetal temporal, era mucha información para él.

-Bueno...ahora muéstrame lo que tienes, pequeña, no llegarás tarde a tu primer día.- musitó entusiasta la modista.

-Oh, sí, aquí tienes- recordó Michelle y le entregó el uniforme.

-Esto es completamente masculino.- analizó la mayor.- No te preocupes, no te darás cuenta y ya estará terminado.

-Eso espero

La modista le pidió a la muchacha que se probara el uniforme, después daba puntadas por un lado y cortadas por el otro a una velocidad increíble, mientras que Ronald intentaba coquetear con esta sin éxito alguno.

Michelle es una joven de contextura delgada, de tez clara, su cabello es corto y castaño, con un flequillo que cubría parte de su ojo derecho, estos últimos son grandes, antes de color azul rey como los de Ciel, ahora como los de todo shinigami, su rostro tiene facciones finas y sus labios, apetecibles para todo chico, eran de un rosado claro.

Al parecer mientras la describíamos, Nina terminó el uniforme... qué rápido.

Ronald miró a Michelle atentamente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Que linda...- alcanzó a decir de lo atónito que estaba, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.- ¡Te ves bien, Chelle-chan!

-Gracias... en serio no me di cuenta cuando lo terminaste...- paró en seco después de escuchar al joven.- ¡¿Y A TI QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA DECIRME CHELLE-CHAN?! -gritó enojada la castaña.

-¿No es obvio? Una blusa blanca con un broche azul que remplaza a la corbata tradicional, chaqueta de lino negra ajustada en la cintura, unos pantalones cortos y medias hasta la mitad del muslo hechas con el mismo pantalón, zapatos de tacón alto...- explicaba Nina emocionada, señalando cada detalle y prenda.- y no podía faltar esto, lo rescaté de tu funeral, querida.- terminó mientras le entregaba una caja con un listón rojo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó la noble.

-Ábrelo si quieres saber.- le guiñó el ojo la otra.

La chica abrió el paquete y se asombró al ver su contenido, un sombrero pequeño de copa, SU sombrero de copa, con listones, rosas azules y una malla, eso era lo primero y la modista enseguida se lo colocó al lado derecho de su cabeza, donde solía usarlo.

El segundo era una sortija de plata con un rubí, la castaña se emocionó al tomarlo, unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, era su sortija de compromiso.

Puede que su novio haya sido un sádico, cruel y obsesivo, pero lo amaba enormemente, porque con ella era todo lo contrario.

-Tranquila, pequeña, ese rostro no se luce con lagrimones.-le consolaba Nina mientras secaba esas gotas saladas.

-No te preocupes, cuando estés afuera les demostrarás a todos quién eres, _lass._ \- le animaba Ronald.

-Sí...tienen razón...así todos verán quién es Michelle Trancy.- declaró la condesa. Definitivamente demostraría de lo que es capaz.

-Será mejor que piensen en irse, no vaya a ser que lleguen tarde.- les recordó la modista.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Te regañarán en tu primer día!...y a mí me suspenderán...-se alteró el rubio.

-Cierto, ¿cuánto te debo, Nina?

-Cortesía de la modista, querida.- le guiñó.

-Gracias, vámonos Ronald.- sonrió la castaña y ambos estudiantes se fueron.

Llegaron a la puerta de la academia y se preocuparon al no ver a nadie, sobretodo Ronald, significaba que todos estaban en clases, así que corrieron...o él corrió directo al salón, la chica sólo caminaba rápido. Al llegar el profesor ya estaba adentro, el rubio comenzó a alterarse.

-Oh no... Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno, me suspenderán, y te castigarán en tu primer día...

-Ronald, cálmate.

-O peor, nos echarán a ambos y no podrás hacer el servicio...

-Ronald, cálmate ahora.

-¡Y serás una secretaria! ¡Y Will-senpai me va a matar!...

-¡RONALD, CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ!

-...- la chica lo miró amenazadoramente para que se calle de una vez, tanto "ruido" le estresaba.

-Mira, vamos a entrar y explicaremos todo, ¿vale? - trató de calmar al muchacho con un semblante serio, este asintió con la cabeza. Tocaron la puerta esperando el permiso del maestro y él se los concedió.

-Disculpe por llegar tarde, profesor, nos tardamos en la sastrería.- se excusó Ronald.

-Es cuarta vez que llegas tarde, Knox, ¿qué hacías en la sastrería? - le reclamó el maestro.

-Me mandaron a acompañar al alumno nuevo.

-Ah, está bien, preséntalo y siéntate, por favor.

El chico entró, aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

-Queridos compañeros, reciban al alumno nuevo, Michelle Trancy.- la noble entró, hizo una reverencia y saludó a sus compañeros.

-¡¿EEEHHH?! - todos estaban atónitos, incluso el profesor, algunos indignados, otros maravillados, parecía que ninguno de ellos ha visto a una mujer en su vida.

-Eemm...bueno s-srita. Trancy.- el maestro aún no procesaba que una mujer haya accedido a la academia, en SU clase.-Knox, que se siente al lado tuyo.- ordenó fríamente al rubio.

-¡Sí señor! - y ambos se sentaron en sus puestos.

El resto de la clase la chica trataba de entender la materia, pero entre tanto cuchicheo** era imposible.

El profesor comenzó a ignorarla de la nada, la pobre no entendía mucho y no le daba tampoco la palabra, a pesar de eso Ronald le atendía cada duda, y al mismo tiempo, el resto de los chicos se burlaron de ella como que fuera una burra o una niña de cinco años. Al terminar la hora, ella salió completamente frustrada del salón, y el rubio tras suya.

-¡Michelle, espera!- el muchacho alcanzó a la castaña.

-¡Esto es injusto! ¡Y se dicen a sí mismos que no son machistas! ¡Pura negación y falsedad de mierda!- la condesa parecía que mataría a cualquiera por lo enojada que estaba.

-Dales tiempo para acostumbrarse, es primera vez que ven a una chica en la academia.- trató de calmarla...trató.

-Dime Ronald, sé que nos conocimos esta mañana, pero... tú no crees que sea inútil por ser mujer... ¿o sí?

-Bueno...- el chico no sabía que responder, al principio la había juzgado mal por ser mujer, pero en estas horas comenzó a agradarle, encontró injusto el trato que le dieron en la clase, aun así, no podía asegurarle nada.

-Eso pensé.- y salió corriendo, Ronald intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano.

La noble corría frustrada, comenzando a sollozar, se arrepentía de haberse suicidado, hasta en Inglaterra la trataban mejor, era mucho más fácil ahí, ahí era respetada, temida incluso. _O más bien, no recordaba lo que era empezar de cero._

Se puso a pensar mientras corría, tal vez si no hubiera cometido tantos pecados no estaría aquí, es más, ¿qué cosas tan graves había hecho para terminar así?

De la nada chocó con algo o alguien y cayó al suelo, entre tantas lágrimas no veía por donde iba.

-¡Auch! ¡Mira por dónde vas, mocosa!- se quejó una voz de un hombre... espera… ¿era un hombre?

* * *

Bueno, los saludo después de mucho tiempo.

Muchos me dijeron lo mucho que les gustaba esta historia, y de hecho también me gusta, quise resubirla, puesto a que me dio pena dejarla así, con tantos errores.

Y pues, a continuación una introducción a esto.

Michelle era una condesa, prometida de Alois Trancy y hermana mayor de Ciel Phantomhive. Su vida, como la de muchos ricos, era muy fácil y le encantaba, pero ahora que su mundo está de cabeza, le frustra tener que volver a hacer su vida.

Aquí también se romantiza una relación tóxica, la de Michelle y Alois, y no es para nada correcto, pero esto está intencionalmente hecho así, se verá en los próximos capítulos por qué.

*: Muchacha en inglés

**: Susurros, murmureos, chismorreos

Bueno, un placer volver a escribir para ustedes. Recuerden que si tienen alguna crítica al respecto, siempre será bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleamer 1: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, sólo los Oc son propiedad mía.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disclaimer 3: Esto se ha resubido con el objetivo de corregir errores y cambiar partes**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Esa noble, chantajeada

-¡Fíjate, mocosa! - se quejó una voz de hombre...o eso parecía. La chica abrió los ojos y vio unos cabellos rojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron y se observaron fijamente, a primera vista no les daba un buen presentimiento.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TÚ?! - gritaron ambos con desagrado absoluto. Ellos tuvieron sus encuentros en Londres, y no eran muy buenos que digamos.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, mocosa?! - le reprochó el shinigami rojo.

-¡Lo mismo que tú! ¡Soy shinigami, Grell Suttcliff!- le gritó la noble.

-¡Pa, pa, pa! Aún no, eres estudiante.- el mayor le hacía un ademán de negación con los dedos.

-Estudiante o no, soy shinigami, idiota.- se molestó la otra.

-Tranquila, no te enojes.- le dijo Grell mientras examinaba su uniforme- Mmm… Para ser una mocosa, tienes buen gusto, ¿a quién estafaste para que te lo hiciera?

-Me lo hizo MI modista, Nina Hopkins, y no la estafé.- le afirmó la castaña con recelo.

-¡Ah! ¿Esa mujer? Bueno, si ella no fuera buena modista, no la habría dejado entrar.

-¡Sabía que fuiste tú!

-¿Algún problema? Después de todo ALGUIEN casi la deja en bancarrota.

-Agh... mejor no me lo recuerdes.

-¿Por qué estabas corriendo? - interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Eso no te importa.- le dijo en seco.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte~ - siguió, sólo porque es entrometido.

-¿Por qué alguien que me desagrada me ayudaría? Es ilógico.

-¿No has visto en las películas cuando los enemigos deben aliarse para una causa común? Esta puede ser una situación parecida.

-¿Y cuál sería nuestra causa común?

-Bueno… - se puso a pensar.- Quizás el hecho que te ves bastante deprimida y con ganas de desahogarte, y yo, pues estoy aburrido y quiero saber el chisme.

-De verdad eres repugnante…- comentó la castaña.

Aunque el otro shinigami tenía la razón, y ella lo sabía. Sólo le cuesta admitirlo.

-Bueno... quizás me frustré un poco.- soltó finalmente.

-¿Un poco?

-Ok, me frustré mucho...pero fue porque me trataron horrible... tuve que no sé cómo negociar con el Consejo, los alumnos hablaban mal de mí, el profesor me ignoraba...la verdad, no me esperaba esto, me sentí muy decepcionada...y todo por ser mujer...-explicó la pequeña.

-Mo~, entiendo, la verdad es que si eres una dama es difícil conseguir respeto, es injusto- musitó el shinigami mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres hombre- le reclamó la chica con una gota en la sien.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy una dama hecha y derecha!- dijo ofendido el excéntrico shinigami.

-Sí...lo que digas... ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a un par de amigos, ¿y tú?

-Soy una estudiante, ¿no es obvio? - musitó la castaña con ironía.

-No me refiero a eso.- ahora cambió a su semblante serio- ¿Por qué te suicidaste?

A la noble le shockeó esa pregunta, trató de procesarla, o mejor dicho, digerirla. Eso se lo esperaba de personas...digo, demonios como Sebastián, no de idiotas como Grell.

-Porque lo perdí todo...

-Todos dicen eso, ¿qué perdiste exactamente?

Michelle le explicó todo al pelirrojo, la muerte de su prometido, la desaparición de su criada, la pérdida de su hijo, su fortuna, la mansión y las miles de veces que la apuñalaron por la espalda.

-Ah~, ya veo, pero aún tenías a tu hermano

-Nunca le tuve cariño...o más bien, nunca fue mi hermano.

El mayor veía que la chica iba a llorar, aunque esta trataba de ser fuerte. Aún así, el shinigami rojo le conmovió de alguna forma, tuvo ganas de ayudarla, a pesar de que se caían mal.

-Aish, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.- musitó.- Ven, siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, mirando a la nada por la incómoda situación. Resignado, le hizo un gesto que la noble no entendió.

-¿Qué?...

-¡Acércate, mocosa! ¡No hagas que me arrepienta!- le habló algo molesto.

La rodeó con un brazo y la acercó un poco, la pequeña rompió en un llanto desesperado. Realmente necesitaba una compañía que la comprendiera, o que al menos la escuchara un poco.

-No exageres, que me manchas el traje.- la miró algo asqueado.

-¡Cállate! – le respondió entre llanto y moco.

Pasaron unos minutos así y la menor se había calmado, aunque hipaba un poco, cosa que le pareció tierno al de la larga cabellera.

Pero había algo que debía decirle, a pesar de que la chica no estaba en condiciones, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Así que eres la Viuda Negra de Alois Trancy.

-¿Viuda Negra? ¿A qué se debe el apodo?- la quinceañera levantó su cabeza para verlo, pues aún seguían..."abrazados".

-Él era la "Araña de la Reina", ¿no?

-Ah, bueno, sí.

-¿Sabes?, su alma es la más buscada en este momento.

-¿Enserio? - se separaron finalmente, por fin le dijo algo útil.

-Sí, según Will no la tenemos nosotros, y tampoco el demonio con quien hizo el contrato.

-Claude Faustus...espera, ¿William? ¿William T. Spears?

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Nos encontramos un par de veces.

-Ya entiendo, pero, ¡más te vale mantener tu distancia de él!

-Tranquilo, no pienso quitarte a "tu William", además no es mi tipo.- se burlaba la otra.- A parte, ¿no era que te gustaba Sebastián?

-Bueno~, Sebas-chan es sexy, pero, ¡no es nada comparado con los ojos fríos de mi Wiru!~- musitó exageradamente como colegiala enamorada.

-Heh...lo que tú digas "señora".

-No soy señora, soy señorita.- el timbre sonó para dar anuncio a las clases.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a lavarte la cara, si quieres destacar aquí debes lucir siempre bella.

-Sí, ya voy.

-Espero verte luego.

-No diría lo mismo.- dijo con picardía.

-¡OYE!- se molestó, ella rió por lo bajo.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, a fin de cuentas no fue tan desagradable el encuentro. Grell se dio cuenta que no era "tan" mocosa, Michelle reconoció que no era tan fastidioso, aunque sí que era un masoquista. Realmente esperaban volverse a encontrar muy pronto.

La castaña se lavó el rostro y volvió corriendo al salón. Al llegar Ronald fue inmediatamente a ver si estaba bien, también a disculparse por su actitud de hace un rato...aunque tal vez exageró un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo.

-Pero es que saliste corriendo y yo...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Noo, tranquilo.

-¿Necesitas enfermero? ¿Y si salimos a tomar aire? ¿Qué tal si...?

-¡Joder, para!...perdón, estoy bien Ronald, en serio.

-Bueno...por lo de antes...

-Estás disculpado.- le sonrió la castaña.

-¡Qué bien! ¡La verdad estaba muy preocupado!- se alivió el rubio.

El profesor llegó y ordenó a todos que se sentaran. A pesar de haber pasado unas horas, los alumnos seguían murmurando sobre la recién llegada, a la chica no le molestó en lo absoluto.

-Me encontré con Grell Suttcliff.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el rubio gritó muy fuerte, el profesor le llamó la atención y el resto de los alumnos se rieron.

-No grites, idiota.- le reprendió la menor.

-Lo siento... ¡Es que lo dijiste como si nada!- susurró.- ¿Cómo que te encontraste con Grell-senpai?

-Así mismo como escuchas, choqué con él en el pasillo.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-La verdad no estaba tan desagradable, hasta me llegó a agradar un poco.

-Bueno, puede ser un poco molesto a veces...o eso dice Will-senpai...

-Pues William tiene razón a veces.

La clase pasó rápido...bueno, la jornada pasó rápido. Al salir de la clase, la chica se encontraba en un problema:

 **No tenía dónde quedarse.**

Y cómo era el primer día, no le asignaban habitación todavía. Típico del sistema burocrático de los shinigamis.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Seguro se preguntan por qué no se queda con Ronald, pues él ya compartía habitación con alguien y esa persona no tenía ganas de compartirla con una mujer.

Ambos estudiantes se paseaban para buscar alojo, pero nadie quería aceptar a la castaña. A las dos horas estaban cansados de caminar, así que se sentaron en el suelo, tratando de idearse un plan, aunque eran demasiado descabellados, o demasiado flojos.

En un rato, de la nada escuchan el sonido de unos pasos, y unas llaves.

-Ara~, sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda, mocosa novata.- bromeó el pelirrojo.

-¡Suttcliff!/ ¡Grell-senpai!-gritó asombrado el rubio. Grell Suttcliff, un shinigami de clase AA, estaba en frente de él, hablándole, o bueno... hablándole a su amiga.

-Qué mala~, ¿sabes que a un superior no se le llama de esa forma?, por último Suttcliff-senpai, ¿no? - mofaba el mayor de los tres, el muy aprovechado se hacía el ofendido.

-Yo llamo a quien sea como se me da la gana.- musitó rebelde la noble.

-Agh... ya te estás pareciendo a ese mocoso Phantomhive, bueno, yo te iba a dar alojo en mi departamento, pero ya que al parecer no quieres...- decía mientras jugaba con sus llaves y se daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!- lo detuvo la pequeña.

-Ah~, ¿así que insistes?

-Por favor, alójame en tu casa...nadie quiere más que tú...- dijo resignada.

-Está bien, sólo si me declaras tu senpai- sentenció con su sonrisa socarrona.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- un gran golpe hacia su ego.- Agh, maldito bastardo... lo haré si dejas de llamarme "mocosa"

-Trato hecho.- era "justo" para ambos.

Las neuronas de Ronald aún no hacían sinapsis por el hecho que uno de sus senpais estuviera en frente suya.

\- Será mejor que partas Ronnie, no vaya a ser que te regañen.- el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo...y así fue como el rubio se desparramó en el piso.

 _~~~~~En otra parte~~~~~~_

Ahora de la nada estaban en Londres. La castaña no entendía nada, miró a su, ahora "senpai", a ver si sabía algo.

-Será mejor ir a tu mansión y que hagas tus maletas, si es que tus cosas siguen ahí.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- comenzaron a caminar buscando la mansión.- Además mi ropa no te queda

-Aish...me lo imaginé...tratemos de rescatar algo.- era obvio por parte del shinigami, el muy idiota no quería quejas de que la chica no tenía ropa.

Llegaron a la mansión y entraron, no sin antes asegurarse de que no habría nadie adentro. Michelle no pensaba que volvería a ese lugar después de su suicidio, de hecho no pensaba que sería un shinigami tampoco, algo bastante obvio.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de los difuntos condes y, por suerte, sus cosas seguían ahí, las de Alois también. Se llevó lo necesario en varias maletas, que tampoco eran muchas y le pidió al shinigami rojo que le ayudara con algunas, cosa que aceptó a regañadientes. Aún estaba afectada por todo lo que le ha sucedido.

-Vayámonos de una vez, tengo que hacerme la manicura.

-Ya estoy lista, señor tratamiento de belleza.- mofó la menor con fastidio.

-Ejem, no soy señor, soy señorita.

-Agh...lo que digas.

Volvieron al reino de la muerte y fueron directo al departamento de Grell.

Como se esperaba, el bastard...digo, el shinigami planeó todo, bueno casi, la fastidió, la "hizo caer en sus brazos", la chantajeó* para aprovecharse de ella teniéndola en su departamento, se las ideó para tenerla poco menos que de sirvienta, pero...no pensó dónde iba a dormir.

-Vaya~, aquí sólo hay una cama...significa que tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

-Me estás diciendo...que chocaste conmigo, me jugaste bromas, me desahogué frente a ti, me sobornaste para venir aquí, te aprovechaste de mí...¡¿Y AHORA DICES QUE DEBO DORMIR EN UN SOFÁ?!- todo esto lo dijo en un aire asesino, cosa que el otro no pasó por alto.

-¡Oye! ¡En primera tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo!...además el sofá no está mal.- se defendió el excéntrico shinigami.

-¡Yo soy una condesa y así es como me tratas!

-¡Tú ya no eres una condesa! ¡Eres una estudiante! ¿O acaso lo olvidaste ya?

-¿Ves esto?- le mostró su sortija.- ¡Este es el sello de la familia Trancy! ¡No importa si estoy viva o muerta, eso todo el mundo debe saberlo!- declaró la quinceañera como si lo dijera el mimo Ciel.- ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡No merezco ser tratada de esta forma!- se dio media vuelta y caminó molesta hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que soy el único que te va a alojar!- la castaña se detuvo.- Además, si en dos horas no pudiste encontrar a alguien con tu amigo, imagínate estando sola, a nadie le gustaría que lo despertaran a media noche~

Tenía razón, otra vez.

-Aish, ok me quedaré- se rindió la chica.

-¿Perdón?, primero te quieres ir y ahora dices que te quedas, ¡eso es aprovecharse de mi buena voluntad!- se hizo el ofendido mientras mostraba su sonrisa de tiburón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!...maldito bastardo...ve al grano, que diablos quieres.- sentenció la menor.

-Bueno, tú me debes varias después de esta.- dijo serio.- Ya que eres cercana a los Phantomhive... ¡Quiero que ese mocoso no se interponga entre mi Sebas-chan y yo!- esto último lo dijo contoneando las caderas y su aire de colegiala enamorada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No era que te gustaba Will?!- preguntó la chica, sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-Que puedo decir, soy una dama indecisa.- musitó el pelirrojo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Dios mío, tú no tienes principios... Aish, está bien, veré que puedo hacer...- aceptó con la palma en su frente, aún no entendía cómo es que "esa cosa" puede ser más complicado que un adolescente, osea… ni ella lo es tanto.

-Pero te advierto que este no es el único favor que te pediré.- sentenció el de la cabellera larga con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cómo sea, imbécil.- masculló la otra, fastidiada.

-Mo~ que fría eres... Te traeré frazadas**

La parca le trajo las cobijas y una almohada, luego se fue a su dormitorio. La chica se desvestía mientras se regañaba internamente por aceptar la propuesta del mayor, no podía asemejar el hecho que iba a dormir en el sofá de "ese individuo".

De hecho, recién se dio cuenta que pudo simplemente cortar la conversación antes de que le propusiera el segundo trato.

-Mierda… Bueno, ya está hecho.

¿Por qué siempre divaga tanto un problema tan simple?, esa era la verdadera pregunta. Pues, tal vez no es menos complicada que la parca.

La verdad es que hoy tuvo muchas impresiones de él, en vida lo consideraba molesto y sediento de sangre. Esta mañana como alguien bastante comprensivo y agradable, pero ahora volvió a la primera impresión. No, aún peor, era alguien fastidioso, infantil, detestable, aprovechado, canalla, un desastre, para colmo, dormiría en SU SOFÁ.

Todavía más, técnicamente le regaló su confianza al contarle todos sus pesares.

Sólo con Alois había tenido tal confianza, y si no era él, Hannah. A pesar de que era una criada, para ella era una madre.

Su relación con el rubio era de los mejores, ella conoció todas sus facetas, la del chico tierno y juguetón cuando estaba con ella, el cruel y sádico cuando no, el obsesivo cuando trataba de atrapar a Ciel, incluso la del chico tímido y deprimido qué quería alguien a su lado, de hecho, él mismo se lo dijo un día.

 ** _~o~_**

 _En un jardín estaban sentados dos adolescentes enamorados, comiendo fresas con crema, el postre favorito de la chica. El rubio se veía triste, ella se preocupó al verlo._

 _-¿Ocurre algo, Alois?_

 _-No... Sólo que... ¿puedo ser sincero contigo, Michelle?_

 _-Claro..._

 _-Es que, antes me sentía solo, pero cuando llegaste tú deje dejé de sentirme así.- musitó el muchacho, sonriendo._

 _-¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?- la castaña tenía un tono rojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Me refiero a que ya no necesito tanto la compañía de la gente, o la de Claude, porque estás tú.- se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a la pequeña y la abrazó por la espalda, sonriéndole tiernamente._

 _-Alois...- estaba más que sonrojada, pero le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa._

 _-Te amo.- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos bellos y azules ojos que lo volvían loco, eran como los de Ciel, pero no era por eso que le encantaban, era porque eran los ojos de su amada, nadie más que de ELLA. El mocoso Phantomhive solo los había copiado o algo parecido._

 _Y si le hacían daño a los ojos de su novia, lo iban a pagar caro._

 **~o~**

La chica recordó ese día con melancolía, quería llorar, pero no era el momento, no deseaba que ese shinigami viniera a "consolarla" de nuevo, ya dos veces en un día sería demasiado. Prefirió disponerse a dormir de una vez, no sin antes prometerse que no caería nunca más en los brazos de "esa cosa".

 _Se oía música y risas de la gente, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, en el baile de disfraces, le habían obligado a ponerse una especie de traje de baño azul con flores, ¿cuál es el problema de eso?, el problema era que debía llevar orejas y cola de gato, con pulseras peludas y todas esas cosas monas que odiaba. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta y bebían licor, trató de divisar una cara conocida, pero el escenario cambió por completo._

 _Ahora estaba en un prado o bosque, reconoció al instante ese maldito árbol donde yacía su marido, enfrente de él ese asqueroso demonio con la sangre del chico. Esa vez ella presenció cada minuto de ese momento. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer nada, aunque ahora trató de hacer algo, detener a ese maligno ente, pero sus músculos no le respondían, estaba petrificada de horror, igual que aquella vez._

 _Escuchaba gritos, pedidos de ayuda, la muchacha se agachó, tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver a su amado morir, no quería ver el rostro del demonio que tanto la atormentaba, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería morir y no volver a ninguna parte, no reencarnar en nada._

 _Se dio cuenta que todo era un sueño, no, era una horrible pesadilla, trataba de despertar pero no podía, esas son las peores pesadillas, **las que no te dejan despertar.**_

 _El escenario cambió de nuevo, ahora estaba en el vacío, en frente de ella estaba Hannah._

 _-No sufras más, mi pequeña._

 _-¿Hannah?... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Aún queda tiempo._

 _-¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Podemos salvarlo._

 _-¿Qué? ¿A quién?...- pero ahora todo era absorbido por una nube negra, incluyendo a la criada. -¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!_

 _La nube consumió todo, excepto a la castaña, luego de la nada surgieron unas manos que trataron de agarrarla, la pequeña corrió tratando de esquivarlas, pero cada vez surgían más, hasta que finalmente la capturaron. Trató de zafarse, pero en ese momento vino alguien que no divisaba bien, sólo podía ver un cuchillo, el mismo que la apuñaló una vez._

La condesa despertó dando un grito, había llorado mientras dormía. Estaba lloviendo, odiaba la lluvia. Se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero no podía, estaba aterrada, no quería tener otra vez esa pesadilla.

De repente sonó un trueno, la castaña se espantó y salió corriendo, por instinto o algo parecido, al dormitorio de Grell.

La parca roja sintió que su cama se movía, corrección... ALGUIEN se metía a SU cama, se dio la vuelta y vio una temblorosa cabellera castaña.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, moco...niñata?!

-¡No preguntes! ¡No es mi culpa que hayan truenos!- la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba quebrada.

-¡¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?! ¡¿Con quince años?!- se reía.

-¡No es eso!...sólo que... tuve una pesadilla...y el trueno.- parecía una niña pequeña con miedo a la oscuridad. Y realmente le temía, a una oscuridad profunda, a la soledad, la habían abandonado y traicionado muchas veces, ya no podía confiar en nadie, necesitaba una compañía, alguien que no la dejara.

El pelirrojo lo sabía bien, ella **necesitaba su apoyo.**

-Agh...está bien, puedes dormir conmigo... ¡pero sólo por esta noche!- se rindió finalmente.

-Ok...- sonó otro trueno y la menor volvió a gritar, no es que tuviera miedo a tal fenómeno natural, es sólo que la pesadilla la dejó totalmente trastornada. Temblaba y sollozaba un poco.

-Mierda… ¿Qué hago?- se decía, por alguna extraña razón el shinigami no quería verla así. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, le tuvo compasión.- Oye… todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Porque… así fue mi primera noche…

La abrazó por la espalda, a ver si la calmaba.

-¿Qué- qué estás haciendo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Cállate o vuelves al sofá.- respondió algo avergonzado.

Ahí sucedió algo que la pequeña no deseaba que ocurriera, algo que juró que no sucedería.

Cayó de nuevo en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Pero al mismo tiempo sucedió otra cosa.

Una buena amistad.

 _"A veces tu enemigo puede convertirse en un aliado"_

* * *

Bueno, bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, corregido para ustedes.

Costó mucho corregir el extraño romanticismo que había entre Michelle y Grell, era algo innecesario realmente.

No hay mucho que explicar de este capítulo, se ve claramente la relación de odio-amistad que tienen ellos dos al principio, y bueno, Grell le fue teniendo compasión de a poco a Michelle porque le recordaba su situación en el pasado, sólo que, al contrario de ella, no tenía en quien apoyarse.

Y respecto a Ronald, se preocupa por Michelle, algo que seguirá avanzando.

*: sobornar o estafar a alguien, bueno, es menos que eso pero ya comprenden

**: cobijas, sábanas

Ah, y se preguntarán, ¿dónde está Elenna?, ella ya no saldrá más comentando los fanfics, no es que la haya dejado de lado, al contrario, adoro a ese personaje, pero ha pasado por tantos cambios que ya dejó de ser un oc cualquiera referenciado de cierta serie y pasó a ser un personajes completamente original. Por eso, siento que no corresponde que comente aquí.

Y aprovechando el spam, sigan mi insta , si les gusta los dibujos de monas chinas.

Pues, recuerden que toda crítica es bienvenida, y si les gustó, comenten, si no, también.

Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

**Discleamer 1: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, sólo los Oc son propiedad mía.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Disclaimer 3: Esto se ha resubido con el objetivo de corregir errores y cambiar partes**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Esa noble, se hace Reina

La noble despertó en los brazos del pelirrojo, como ratón atrapado en una boa constrictora. Intentando espabilarse, evaluó la situación y vio que el problema era cómo diablos iba a salir de ese enredo ahora. Primero lo movió, pero nada, luego trató de quitarse los brazos de encima, pero sólo la apretaba más, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Wiru... ven, dame un besito~-... corrección, la apretaba como si de William se tratase.

Con una gota en la sien, llegó a gritarle incluso, en vano, hasta que se le ocurrió picarle los ojos*, recién ahí la parca reaccionó, se sentó de golpe, regañándola.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, mocosa?!¡Casi me dejas ciego!

-¡¿Y qué querías si no despiertas?!¡Tú casi me asfixias!

-Bueno, debiste quedarte en el sillón anoche.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que la clase sepa que tienes sueños extraños con Will.- sentenció mientras se levantaba.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, la chica siempre sabía cómo avergonzar a la gente, o incluso humillarla, en el caso del extravagante shinigami, su rostro quedó del color de su cabello.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron compitiendo, desde quién tomaba una ducha primero, quién se vestía y se maquillaba primero, discutieron por el secador de pelo, incluso quién terminaba antes su desayuno. Y sin duda, esa fue la más estúpida de todas.

-Vamos a ver si puedes comer rápido, niñita.

-¿Me estás retando, idiota?- dijo la condesa, desafiante.

-¡No soy un idiota!- se molestó el otro.

Comenzaron a comer y a tragar como pavos, difícilmente podrían digerir bien la comida. El pelirrojo tomó un té caliente y lo escupió como si de manguerita de presión se tratara, mojando gran parte de su ropa, por parte de la otra, se reía a carcajadas de él, pero se atragantó con el cereal, aguantando a duras penas. El resto de la comida la dejaron y corrieron a la puerta, al abrirla estaban Will y Ronald, esperándolos.

-¡Ay!...Hola W-Will... ¿cómo te va?- decía nervioso el shinigami, temiendo por su vida.

-Venía a despertarte, pero veo que ya estás listo, me impresionas, Suttcliff.- emitió Will, bastante serio como para mostrar su impresión.

-¡Ah! Bueno... verás... - pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-También Knox me contó que estás alojando a una estudiante.

-Esa soy yo.- ahora habló la noble.

-Michelle Trancy.- Will mostró, ahora sí, su asombro.

-La misma.

-Esto...yo vine a buscarte.- dijo por primera vez en el día, Ronald.

-Ah, ok, vámonos.- musitó la chica mientras se retiraban junto al rubio bicolor.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la estás alojando? - preguntó el de traje negro cuando los estudiantes ya estaban lejos.

-Ah~ la pobre no tenía habitación donde quedarse y nadie quería alojarla.- aclaró mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su superior.

-Ya veo... así que la cachorra Phantomhive terminó aquí.- dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes con su guadaña.

-Bueno, al parecer no pudo aguantar su papel de Julieta.

-Entonces tú cuidarás de nuestra Viudita Negra, le hará falta un tutor siendo la única mujer en su clase.- la parca roja llegó a saltar de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me niego! ¡¿Acaso no has visto cómo me trata?!

-La verdad no he visto que te trate mal, Suttcliff, además me importa la nada si quieres o no, ES UNA ORDEN.

-¡Esto no es justo, Wiru!~ ¡¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma?! - el pelirrojo abrazó al castaño para "tratar" de convencerlo.

-Yo no te hago sufrir.- de la nada lo pateó, estampándolo contra la pared.- Y no te pases conmigo.- luego se dispuso a caminar a la salida.

-¡Ay, qué cruel eres Will! - le gritó el de cabellera larga mientras se recuperaba del golpe, pero de repente sus "neuronas" hicieron "una especie de sinapsis" MUY equivocada. - ¿Dijiste "nuestra Viudita"? - preguntó coqueto, malinterpretando completamente el sentido de lo que realmente el castaño se refería.- ¡Sabía que me querías un poquito, Wiru! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre su superior, este suplicaba, también a gritos, que se bajara.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No! ¡Bájate, Suttcliff!- las súplicas eran en vano, ya veía que el otro lo iba a tirar al suelo.- ¡Grell, bájate de una vez!

 _En la academia_

Todos estaban en clases, el salón estaba silencioso, quieto, se podía sentir un aire de temor en los estudiantes. La castaña no entendía que estaba pasando, después de todo era la nueva.

-Ronald, ¿por qué todos están asustados? - susurró muy bajo la chica.

-Es por el profesor Benett, a él no le gusta escuchar ningún sonido, ni siquiera el de una mosca.

Justo se vio volando dicho insecto, el maestro tiró un lápiz, dando en el blanco, ensartando el instrumento en la pared en el proceso, como si de un dardo se tratase. Todos de aterrorizaron más de lo que estaban.

-Wow, eso fue literal... ¿Y cómo hace sus clases entonces?

-No puedes hablar a menos que te lo indique.

-Ah, tiene algo de sentido.

-Y eso no es todo, te interroga y trata de hacerte dudar, si fallas te tira algo en la cabeza.

-Ah... eso no tiene mucho sentido...

-Veamos... ¿a quién interrogaré primero? - luego todos se pusieron a temblar. El señor Benett comenzó a pasearse por el salón, buscando a su víctima.-A ver... ¡tú!- se levantó un alumno que se sentaba atrás de la noble.- ¡Tú no!, _ella._

"Mierda" pensó la castaña, para colmo le tocó siendo la nueva. Se levantó de su asiento algo nerviosa, pero un maestro no la iba a volver a humillar, iba a responder por todos los estudiantes que fallaron con este profesor.

-Preséntate.

-Soy Michelle Trancy, señor.

-Eres nueva, ¿eh?, y además mujer, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer, señor.

-Mmm... interesante.

Luego comenzó a interrogarle, le preguntaba cosas fáciles ya que era su segundo día, aunque en la última quería hacerle una trampa. La chica respondió correctamente a pesar de eso. El profesor trató de hacerla dudar, tal como lo dijo Ronald, pero no funcionó.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, segurísima.

-Pues...- el hombre le lanzó uno de sus boli-dardos, pero la condesa tomó rápidamente un libro y lo bloqueó... un libro menos para Ronald. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso el maestro.

-Bien, se acabó la clase.- el timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron corriendo, menos Michelle y su amigo rubio, este le reclamaba por su libro caído.

-¡Tú me debes un libro! ¡Este era importante!- le reprochaba el chico.

-Te conseguiré otro, tranquilo.- respondía paciente la otra.- Además, no te he visto abrirlo en ningún momento.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-No, Ronald.

-Usted es bastante decidida, señorita Trancy.- ambos chicos abrieron muy grandes los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Eh?- mascullaron ambos.

-Me ha impresionado, ojalá sea así todas las clases.- sentenció el hombre finalmente, les sonrió y se fue del aula. Los chicos se quedaron un poco para procesar las acciones del maestro y salieron al patio.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- aún seguían sin creerlo.

-No lo sé... eso no pasa con él.- trató de hablar el muchacho.

-Eso no pasa ni en Londres... sus prácticas docentes son extrañas… e ilegales.

-Bueno...cambiando el tema, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?

-Bien...en su mayoría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los truenos, _lass_? - le miró pícaramente el rubio.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó, ¿Grell se lo habrá contado? - ¡No! ¡¿Por qué todos piensan eso?!

-Por nada, sólo bromeaba, heh.

-Más te vale.- la muchacha lo miró con recelo.

-Bien, puede que suene algo infantil, pero... ¡Felicidades! ¡Segundo día de escuela! -dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias...supongo.- el timbre sonó y todos volvieron a clases, aunque técnicamente no tuvieron, porque el profesor llegó, dio un par de tareas, y se sentó en su escritorio lamentándose de quizás que cosa.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? - preguntó la castaña.

-Ah, él es el profesor Hills, siempre se lamenta cada vez que viene porque su novia le termina, sólo deja tareas o trabajos.

-¿Y el de ayer quién es?

-Es el profesor Reed, él es el que nos da proyectos hasta no más poder, y más encima nosotros somos su jefatura. **

-Ah, interesante.- la condesa comenzó al instante un análisis sobre sus profesores.

Sr. Reed.

Cabello negro y corto, con unos lentes sin montura, usa camisa blanca y pantalón de tela. Profesor jefe, su sistema de estudio es dar proyectos e ignorar a las mujeres.

Sr. Benett.

Cabello y bigote canosos, de contextura algo gruesa. Pasa materia, odia el ruido y es buen tirador de dardos, es muy estricto, pero respeta el esfuerzo de ciertos estudiantes, o así lo parece. Tiene prácticas docentes muy violentas, demasiado para lo permitido.

Sr. Hills.

Un hombre delgado, cabello castaño claro, al parecer padece insomnio. Da ejercicios, en conclusión, deja que los alumnos hagan los que quieran. Un fracasado y arrastrado ante su novia.

-¿En qué piensas, _lass? -_ Ronald la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?...sólo analizaba, mejor hagamos la tarea.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo el rubio mientras estiraba las piernas y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en actitud relajada.

-¿Es en serio?, después vas a estar alterado.

-Naaah, lo entregaré mañana.

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

-Lo tendré listo para mañana.- el chico estaba muy confiado, pero vio que la chica estaba haciendo la tarea.- ¿En serio vas a hacerla?

-Se llama responsabilidad, algo que TÚ no tienes.

-Ay, qué mala eres, Chelle-chan.- se hizo el ofendido.

-Te dije que no me llamaras "Chelle-chan".- la condesa se molestó, no le gustan para nada los diminutivos.

-¿Y Mi-chan? ¿Ni siquiera Miche-chan?

-No, ninguno.

-Oh vamos, hazlo por tu amigo Ronald que te quiere tanto.- sentenció el rubio fingiendo melosidad.

-Recién nos conocimos ayer.- masculló la castaña con fastidio.

-Pero ya te cogí cariño... ¡Por favoor!- insistió con ojos de cachorro. Aunque, tal vez era algo más que sólo cariño.

-Aish... vale, sólo s… - fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¡Yeei! ¡Verás lo bien que lo pasaremos! - emocionado la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, se alcanzó a escuchar un casi inaudible "Ronald, me asfixias".

Después de un par de horas tocaban las clases de "Educación física", que según Ronald era "la clase de estrategia de batalla y ver cómo se golpean". El sr. Reed (les hace casi todo) la sacó a ella adelante, junto con un alumno.

-El ejercicio es bastante simple, ambos contrincantes tendrán una guadaña extensible, el primero que se la quite al otro gana.

-Tch, esto será pan comido.- dijo desafiante el muchacho.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.- le retó la noble.

El chico saltó muy alto, la chica sólo activó su guadaña extensible y le quitó el arma de las manos.

-Listo, gané.- musitó sin interés.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera se movió!- reclamó el alumno al aterrizar en el piso.

-Ok, segunda ronda, esta vez muévase, srita. Trancy.

-Agh, ok.

Se posicionaron frente a frente y comenzaron. El muchacho daba estocadas y la castaña las esquivaba rápidamente, luego ella se agachó y le hizo una zancadilla al chico con su instrumento. La guadaña del chico voló y la pequeña la atrapó.

-Bien, ¿quieres una tercera ronda?

Pronto se presentó un joven alto de cabellera colorina, se veía bastante serio, tenía un broche en su chaqueta. Todos vociferaban "¡Oh! ¡Es el King!", "¿Qué hace aquí?"

-Veo que hay una nueva alumna.- mencionó con una expresión muy seria, arreglándose los nudillos de la camisa.- Es hora de hacerle una bienvenida.- agregó mientras la retaba con su guadaña.

-Por mí está bien.- dijo la otra de la misma forma.

Luego los alumnos empezaron a hacer barra***, el profesor no estaba muy interesado que digamos, la mayoría apoyaba a King diciendo cosas como "¡Vamos King! ¡Aplástala! ¡Demuéstrale quién manda!", mientras que un animado Ronald gritaba "¡Vamos Chelle-chan! ¡Tú puedes!"

Ambos oponentes se posicionaron frente a frente, con guadañas en mano. El profesor dio inicio al combate y saltaron. Mientras, a lo lejos, dos figuras observaban.

-Vamos a ver si después de esto te convences.

-Ah~ admite que no puede ser tan buena como Sebas-chan.

-Primero mira y después opina, Suttcliff.- le ordenó Spears muy enojado a causa de la mención del demonio.

El muchacho daba estocadas en el aire mientras la noble las esquivaba, luego aterrizaron en el piso, después el atacante volvió a saltar y activó la guadaña extensible en dirección de la pequeña, esta volvió a esquivarla haciendo una invertida, el colorín perdió la paciencia.

-¡¿Vas a atacarme de una vez o te vas a dedicar a esquivar?!

-Bueno, cómo gustes.- sentenció burlona la joven.

El King dio una estocada directa estirando su arma y la muchacha esquivó el ataque agachándose, luego se paró rápidamente sobre ella e hizo un salto alto de trapecista. Activó su guadaña en el aire y con esta atrapó la de su oponente, enterrándola en el piso, aunque el chico aún no la soltaba.

Se deslizó sobre su arma y al llegar al final, pateó al muchacho en la cara dando un giro hacia atrás, luego lo volvió a patear en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate. Después reguló ambas guadañas y declaró su victoria.

Todos estaban atónitos, a excepción del profesor que no le importaba. Michelle había vencido al King, el mejor de la academia, se acercaron emocionados hacia ella, saturándola de elogios como "¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Eres increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así? ¡Enséñame, por favor!" y algo así por el estilo. Por fortuna, Ronald vino al rescate.

-¡Beep, beep! ¡Despejen!, vamos, déjenle espacio para respirar.- dijo mientras alejaba un poco a la multitud.

-Gracias, Ronnie.- le agradeció divertida la noble, el mencionado se sonrojó un poco. El King se acercó a ella con el broche que antes estaba en su saco, y se lo dio.

-Este broche lo lleva el mejor de la academia, al ver que me has... vencido... te pertenece ahora.- el colorín estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo, su título le fue arrebatado (aunque justamente) por una mujer, encima nueva, pero aún así, la chica se ganó su respeto.

-Ah... emm... gracias.- recibió el broche y lo examinó con detalle. Tenía un escudo de ramas, con una calavera en el centro. Se lo colocó en su chaqueta.

-Entonces... ¿ella es la nueva King? - preguntó un alumno.

-Sí, pero ella es mujer.- emitió otro.

-Entonces será Queen, ¿cierto, Chelle-chan? - dijo el rubio.

-Bueno...supongo que...- la castaña estaba en duda, no pensó que sería la mejor de la academia en dos días.

-¡Queen! ¡Queen! ¡Queen! - gritaron todos sus compañeros a coro, la menor encontró bastante irónico el hecho de que la mayoría estaba en su contra hace apenas unos minutos. A lo lejos los otros dos shinigamis estaban observando todo.

-¿Ves?, ella es buena, no sé por qué te quejas tanto, Suttcliff.

-Bueno...es buena, pero ¿qué pasa con sus calificaciones?

-Ella manipula a la gente, uno debe ser bastante inteligente para eso. Aparte no dudo ahora de sus capacidades de aplicación.

-Aish... ¿y por qué debo cuidarla?

-Porque tal vez así cambie tu actitud.- le increpó mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.- Y yo que tú le compro algo por su victoria.

-¿Mmh?, sólo fue una pequeña riña.

-Entonces, por aguantarte a ti.- el castaño ya estaba lejos, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

-Claro, como eres tan frío.- masculló con su socarrona sonrisa.

De vuelta en el salón, todos hablaban sobre "la gran batalla" en Ed. Física, aunque para la chica no era gran cosa, además se estaba incomodando con tantos murmullos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en esas circunstancias.

-Entonces... ¿hay reglas para esto?- preguntó la condesa.

-Sip, debes tener las mejores calificaciones en toda la escuela, con todos los ramos*^, si alguien llega a superarte, debes entregar el título.- le contestó el rubio bicolor.

-Ah, ok, supongo que esto es como una tradición.

-Sí, creada recientemente hace apenas 50 años.- esta vez respondió el ex-King, que venía hacia ellos.- La idea de ser King es alcanzar la perfección en todo aspecto, si alguien llega a ser mejor que el King, significa que no sirve para esto y se convierte en un estudiante promedio.- musitó serio.

-Ya veo, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Michelle Trancy.- la castaña le estiró la mano al mayor.

-Yo soy Stanley Miller.- el chico tomó la mano de la joven y besó el dorso de esta, en forma de saludo. Ella se sonrojó un poco por el gesto y quitó la mano rápidamente. Ronald se molestó un poco por su reacción, pero no le tomó importancia.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Nos vemos luego, supongo.- se despidió la chica.

-Sí, eso espero.- masculló el joven caminando a la salida del aula.- Y le recomiendo que tenga sus lentes cuanto antes, así no se mete en problemas.

La noble se le quedó viendo unos minutos, cuando se fue, Ronald le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tendrás que elegir entre Stanley-san y Grell-senpai, ¿no, Chelle-chan? – lo dijo en tono de broma, asegurándose que no se había enamorado a primera vista del ex King.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy casada!, además, Grell ni siquiera estaría en la lista.- se defendió la menor, algo avergonzada.

-¿Pero con Stanley-san sí, Quinny?- la sonrisa pícara del rubio se ensanchaba más aún.

-Ya es suficiente, chistosito... ¿Quinny? ¿De dónde salió eso?

-No es mucha ciencia, sólo convine Queen con lo pequeña y tierna que eres~.- el muy animado de Ronald la abrazaba y frotaba su rostro en la melena castaña.

-Aish...esto va para largo.- se dijo a sí misma la pequeña, algo fastidiada.

Pasó un rato de la clase en que el profesor explicaba cosas ya incomprensibles para Ronald, que se divertía más jugando con la tapa de su lápiz. Por otro lado, a Michelle le parecía interesante la clase.

El rubio bicolor miró de reojo a la chica, fingiendo interés.

-Oye, Chelle-chan.- comenzó.

-¿Sí?- contestó la otra sin prestar mucha atención tampoco.

-¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?

"PAH"

Un golpe secó resonó por toda la sala, llamando la atención de todos hacía la recién proclamada Queen.

-¿Tiene algún problema, srita Trancy? – preguntó molesto el profesor.

-N-No, lo siento mucho.- respondió ella. Todos después se voltearon y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Eemm… ¿Chelle-chan?

-¿A qué mierda lleva esa pregunta?- le reprendió molesta y avergonzada.

-Solo por curiosidad.- dijo como excusa él.- ¿O acaso te gustan las chicas?

-No.

-Bueno, ¿entonces?

-No te vayas a reír, ¿sí?

-Tranquila, hay gente aquí con gustos muy extravagantes.

-Bueno… siento cierta atracción por los rubios…

Ronald abrió más los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a sonrojarse igual que en esos animes shoujo.

-¿D-De v-verdad?- tartamudeó el chico.

-Pue, sí.

-¿Pero esos rubios europeos de ojos azules o…?

-Da igual, sólo rubios.

-¿Y-Y por qué? – se le hervía más la cara con cada respuesta.

-No sé, siento que es un lindo color.

El joven estaba que explotaba ahí mismo, pero quería asegurarse aún más.

-Oye… ¿y cómo crees que me queda el rubio?

La condesa volteó y lo miró extrañada.

-Se te ve bien.

-¡¿E-En serio?!

-Sí, es más, me recuerdan al color de las hojas de los arces en la mansión de mi abuelo.

Listo, era hora de explotar.

-¡Profesor!- levantó el brazo.- ¿P-Puedo ir al baño?

-Sí, pero no te pierdas por ahí, Knox.

El chico caminó rápido a la salida y se paró en medio del pasillo.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!

Al final de la jornada de clases la chica salió de la academia, se sentía orgullosa, por lo menos estaba en el primer paso de su objetivo, bueno, uno de los dos.

Su objetivo a corto plazo era poder destacar en la sociedad shinigami y ser respetada.

Su objetivo a largo plazo era vengarse de Claude Faustus.

Se sentía tan bien, que tenía ganas de bailar.

La joven comenzó a bailar un flamenco con delicados pasos, moviendo los brazos y dando piruetas, al terminar aplaudió y susurró un "Olé", todo esto en memoria de su prometido. No se había sentido bien en mucho tiempo, siempre estaba preocupada, enojada, o llorando.

-Vaya, bailas bien ¿eh?- musitó una voz conocida.

-¡Aah!- gritó la noble del susto.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine a buscarte, ¿no es obvio? - le preguntó el pelirrojo con ironía.

-Me asustaste... ¿viste todo?- la castaña estaba muy avergonzada.

-Bueno, desde que estabas fuera del portón.

-M-mejor vámonos.

-Ah, toma.- recordó Grell, entregándole una cajita.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

La pequeña abrió la caja y sacó un par de lentes con montura azul, bastante bonitos y a su medida.

-¿Lentes? ¿Para qué?

-Son parte de la indumentaria de un shinigami, si no los usas serás considerada una desertora.- aclaró la parca roja.

-Ya veo.- se los colocó, para su suerte, no tenían casi nada de aumento, pero se mareaba un poco.- Tienes buen gusto para estas cosas, aunque me costará acostumbrarme.

-Después de todo soy tu tutor.- a la joven se le erizaron los pelos al escuchar eso, ¿dijo tutor? ¿o acaso no escuchó bien?

-¡¿Cómo que eres mi tutor?! ¡Imposible!

-Lo mismo le reclamé a Will, pero ya sabes cómo es él.- emitió el shinigami mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Y sólo esto me faltaba... ¡maldito Will!¡juro que si lo encuentro lo desmiembro!

-Mo~ vamos, será divertido, Chelle-chan.- le dijo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas con un tono meloso.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?! - le bastaba con que Ronald le pusiera apodos, ahora tenía que aguantar a este.

-Ronnie no es el único que te puede poner apodos, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer también.- luego la ahorcó... digo, abrazó como si fuera un osito de felpa.-¡Además es imposible no apodar a una lindura como tú!

-S-senp-pai, m-me asfi-ixi-as~- acaba de decirle "senpai", y entre decirle "senpai" a "esa cosa" y la asfixia, la pequeña no sabía que era peor.

-¡Oh~ me dijiste "senpai"!- ahora el mayor daba piruetas con ella en los brazos.

-¡Grell! ¡DETENTE! – le gritó a la parca y la soltó. Quedó completamente mareada, y asqueada a la vez.

-Ok, mejor vamos a casa, ¿vale?

-Pero si eso es lo que yo...agh, no importa, vamos.- y se dispusieron a caminar al departamento.

-Will puso una cama en la sala, así que ahora tendrás dónde dormir.- masculló el mayor.- Sobre lo de su desmembramiento, si quieres se lo hago llegar.

-Ah, está bien.- emitió la menor, sin querer se formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _"La persona menos esperada puede hacer algo por ti"_

* * *

Well, aquí vengo con el capítulo 3 de esta historia, para ustedes y sólo por ustedes.

Como ya se me había ocurrido anteriormente, metimos aquí la extravagante idea de un cargo jerárquico y poderoso en la escuela: el King. Es una idea reciente para el resto de los shinigamis, inventado para los más jóvenes, por eso los profesores no le toman demasiada atención.

Como ven, Ronald le está empezando a gustar a Michelle, pero lo hace más "disimulado", aún no quiere que se entere. En el anterior se enamoraba perdidamente de golpe, ahora no es la idea.

*: es meter los dedos en los ojos de alguien

**: que es su profesor jefe

***: apoyar, o más bien, hacerle porras a alguien o algo

*^: materias o asignaturas

Caché que mi insta tampoco se anotó en el cap pasado, medio fail. Pero bueno, no me voy a gastar, busquen la misma mona china de la portada

Y compartan esta historia, ya que, por lo que veo el fandom está más muerto que mi amor por mi ex.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
